Companions Gained
by HorsecrazyJr
Summary: A powerful newborn has been created. Can I keep him in check or will he destroy humanity as we know it? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. sobs**

**A/N: I haven't seen many Carlisle stories on here so I thought that I might as well give it a try. Don't be afraid to tell me if you hate it, I can take it. But be honest people.**

**This chapter is basically just fluff that you all need to know. ****Okay, I think you'll rather read, so I'll shut up.**

* * *

Chicago 1918

It was another busy night at the hospital. The Spanish Influenza was claiming all the lives of my patients and was the worst disease I've ever seen in my 270-odd years. It was spreading so quickly, and so many were dying. Not only that, there was no cure or medicine for it. I've never felt so helpless.

I had to get home soon. The sky was getting light again, signaling sunrise. But I didn't want to leave. If I wouldn't have exposed myself, I would've stayed all day. I hated to tear myself from my suffering and dying patients, but it had to be done.

I hastily went to my locker to drop off my robe and stethoscope. (**A/N: I know that they didn't have lockers back then, but pretend that they did**) Then, I walked out of the hospital at a swift human pace. My small, cozy 2-story house was about ten miles out of the city, surrounded by small woods teeming with wildlife. Many thought the area was dangerous because of bears and the sort. But it was perfect for me if I needed to get out for a quick hunt. I knew for a fact that no one knew exactly where I lived, because I secretly made up a invalid address on my papers when I moved to Chicago.

I was nearing the outskirts of Chicago. I knew that when I completely left the skyscrapers of Chicago and entered the woods that I would be able to abandon my human charade and move at my normal pace - running. The sun was itching above the horizon and lighting the world slowly. It was getting light, but not enough to trigger the abnormal reactions of my skin. It was a race between me and the sun.

I barely made it into the woods just as the sun finally rose completely over the horizon. If I had waited a mere second longer, my skin would have reacted.

_Disaster_ _diverted,_ I thought and sighed with relief as I moved to my full pace and ran the rest of the way home. After stopping to drain a deer, I felt much better. I approached my house at a slow human jog. A beautiful yet cozy log cabin came into view. The trees complimented the house beautifully with its fall leaves which were various shades of red, yellow and green. A railed front porch faced the north with a simple wood rocker and few steps leading up to it. It looked plain on the outside with an dark wood for the logs and a light brown shingles on the roof.

It was a different story on the inside and I absolutely loved it. When you turn the door and enter, you instantly feel right at home. A stone fireplace and a beautiful painting flanked by two green armchairs and lamps behind them occupied the whole east wall. A small table rested right in the middle with a genuine bearskin rug (it was from a bear that I had hunted) that ran underneath. It had a square piece of white lace and a vase of colorful flowers rested on top. It also hinted that I lived alone.

When you walk across the threshold from the front door, you enter my office on the south end of the house. It held a simple wood desk scattered with medicines, papers, pencils, and other random objects. A simple wood chair sat behind the desk with two cushion chairs in front. The walls, however, was full of paintings and/or pictures describing my history or in other words, my long life.

Coming out of the office, if you turned left, you ended up on the west side of the house which held the kitchen. The kitchen was a prop of course, but guests would've be suspicious if I had no kitchen. In it was a stove that was modern at this time, an small island with shelves and drawers on the sides, a sink in the corner, a wood floor, cabinets, accessories, and my favorite part was the light fixture that I had created. The light fixture was made up of candles intermingled with antlers from deer that I had hunted. It was very natural and pretty. Also, there was a side door leading out to the west side of the yard from the kitchen.

Walking straight out of the kitchen and crossing the threshold and through the hall, you came to the wood spiral staircase in the southeast part of the house with the same light fixture from the kitchen hanging from the ceiling. If you walked up these stairs, you got to the loft which basically served as the entire second floor. Immediately to your left, there was a small bedroom.

Entering it, you saw the full-sized bed supported by wood all the way around. The comforter was of a material that constantly reminded me of the Native Americans. Looking up on the wall, you saw a mounted deer which was of course hunted by me. I was particularly fond of deer. They were easy to hunt and didn't put up much of a struggle.

But anyway, back to the tour. A window and a wood end table with a kerosene lamp completed the bedroom. Coming out of the bedroom, right across the hall there was a bathroom with a simple shower, sink and toilet which was a prop, of course.

* * *

The next evening, I was out the door as soon as night fell. I ran until the woods ended then I maintained an swift human pace. I was anxious to get back to my patients, I didn't care if the pedestrians thought I was crazy for I was running - at a human pace of course. My patients needed me.

I finally reached the hospital. I walked swiftly to my locker for my stethoscope and my doctor's jacket. I was putting on my jacket as I walked up to the nurse's station and asked in my most non-threatening voice,

"Any new patients for me, Nurse?"

The nurse looked up, startled. She had not heard me approach.

"Give me a moment," She looked through the files on her desk. "Yes, Dr. Cullen. An Mrs. Elizabeth and Mr. Edward Mason," she replied in a shaky voice still recovering from the accidental scare I gave her. I felt bad for her, her heart was racing.

"Thank you, Nurse." I walked away from her and focused on my new patients. The Masons, huh. They were a fairly rich family in the city. Mrs. Elizabeth was a beautiful and compassionate mother and lady. She recently became a widow for her husband died due to the influenza. Her son, Edward, was an handsome and an extremely polite gentleman. If he lived, he would do great things and earn the love of a great woman. **(Foreshadowing, people!)**

Today would be a busy day. I would give everything I had to save these two people, no matter the cost or consequence.

* * *

**Good, bad, so-so? I know that this was an boring chapter especially with Carlisle's house, but I felt that you should know what his house looks like. Not only that, but the pictures are on my profile! I modeled these rooms after these pictures. Hope that gives you a good picture as to what the house looks like.**

**Please review! I gotta have five reviews for the next update.**

**HorsecrazyJr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, an Volvo, the Cullen mansion, or Microsoft (sobs, if I did, I would be incredibly rich)**

**A/N: I was extremely disappointed in the response for the first chapter. I have recieved NO reviews. NONE! I don't care if your review is just one word, just review! If I do not receive two reviews, I will discontinue this story. Because of this, I will now only give you short chapters until the response has improved.**

**However, on a positive note, enjoy your read.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I doubt that I've ever seen so much strength in a vampire, let alone a human. This evening when I arrived, Mrs. Mason was quite well into the disease for she already was having trouble with her oxygen circulation. Edward was only mildly ill for the disease had not made it into full attack mode yet.

Mrs. Mason _should've_ died hours ago, but she still drew breath right at this moment. Her lungs were completely clogged and she struggled just to get oxygen in her body at all. She was completely weak and deathly ill. Yet, she still attempted to care for her son who was better than she was at the moment but was falling into the disease quicker than she was.

She was desperate to put it mildly. She cared not for herself but her son. I've never seen such a selfless person, human or vampire. I tried to get her to take it easy, but she wouldn't have it. But still, I tried to get her to lie down, at least.

"Mrs. Masen, please. I beg you, rest. All this movement and stress will end your life more quickly." I reasoned.

She glared at me. "Do I look like I care? My son needs me and his side is where I shall be, whether it costs me or not. Are you sure that there is nothing more you can do for him?"

For the seventy-sixth time I answered patiently, "I'm positive. I'm sorry but I can't move the moon."

She gave me an searching look. Meeting her eyes, it felt like she saw right through me, right to my soul. "Very well," she said at last.

I listened to his heart rate, and it did not sound good at all. He didn't have much longer left. His vitals were doing poorly as well. Not for the first time, I felt my age as I updated both of their charts. I _was_ giving everything I had to help them, but Mrs. Mason was not very cooperative as you can see.

"_But is it everything?_" I asked myself. "_No,_" I answered. There was one last option. But I detested giving others my same fate. But at the same time, I yearned for an companion. I warred with myself for a moment. Then, I came to a decision.

_"If worst comes to worst, I will change the boy. His mother will most definitely die first so he will have nothing else left in life. I will __**NOT**__ take away someone else's life if they have other options. Yes, it's time for a companion. If only he will stay alive for a few more hours." _I decided with finality.

I was brought out of my reverie by Mrs. Masen collapsing on the floor. I rushed to her side as fast as I could in my human charade.

"Mrs. Masen!" I cried. "Are you alright?"

"Hardly, Dr. Cullen," she replied. "But help me up please. I want to be able to see my son."

I made a snap decision. "No, Mrs. Masen. This is proof that you need to be in bed, regardless of what you say or do."

I lifted her protesting form and carried her over to the adjourning bed in the hospital room. Mrs. Masen had made sure that she and her son shared the same room. She looked awful, even worse than she did five minutes ago. Her strength was great, but she was at the end of her rope. She did not protest much. She wisely figured out that I will not put up with her arguments. She turned her head to face me fully.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"I know that there are things that _you_ can do that others cannot. Please. Save my son." She pleaded with her voice and eyes.

I was shocked beyond belief. Did she know my secret? Impossible. Regardless, her plea was all I needed to go through with my plan. I will change the boy with absolute certainty. "I will."

She nodded weakly and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She never awoke again. I wheeled her to the morgue with purpose. I had another life to save. I hurried back for her son. He probably had just an hour left. I had to hurry, there wasn't much time. I decided to skip my trip to my locker and gently took up the boy into my arms and jumped out the window to go home. It was on the first story so no one would take much suspicion. I decided to take a risk and moved at my fastest. Yes. Right in the middle of Chicago. But if anyone saw me, I was an blur.

This time, it was a race between me and the clock. I prayed that I would make it in time.

**A/N: Good, bad, so-so? Remember, if you don't review, there will be no chapters. So click the precious button and leave me a review!**

**HorsecrazyJr**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters. That luxury belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to parkerbaby and momiji's sunusedhalo for the reviews! They were much appreciated. As a result, I have typed up an slightly longer chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy your read.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Two nights later, the agonized screams of Edward ripped through the house. He was over the worse, he only had one more night. It had not been easy to listen to his screams even with the knowledge that it was supposed to be like this. And to top it all off, I had _barely_ made it in time to my house to save the boy. I shuddered at the memory.

_Flashback_

_On the trip back to the house, Edward's heart rate continued to slow. I was running at my fastest, the fastest I've run since my newborn year. I thanked the gods that I had hunted only the day before. It will make the change easier._

_The house loomed into view and three seconds later, I was in the hallway. A forth of a second later, I was putting Edward on the bed on the second floor. I did not hesitate. If I did not act now, he would die._

_I bit him first in the neck, then on his wrists, and on his ankles. Then, I truly had the scare of my life. Edward's last heartbeat was half a second before I bit him. I went for several seconds without hearing the precious sound of an heartbeat. I truly feared that I had been too late._

_However, my fears were proved false by the first scream that Edward let out into the house and the night. It was absolutely both heart-wrenching and a huge relief at the same time. I left the room and let the venom do its work._

_End Flashback_

* * *

He was still screaming two nights later. He had not spoken or opened his eyes since that fleeting moment when I first met him two days ago when he was first admitted to the hospital with his mother. It seemed like ages ago to me, I chuckled at the irony. Then, I smiled because I remembered what his eye color was. It was an attractive green that would ensnare any woman if he so desired. I then remembered with a pang that they will not be that color anymore.

I had called in sick for the past two nights. The nurse did not question me after I spoke to her with the perfect voice of someone with a sore throat and a cold. Hey, several centuries gives you plenty of practice to perfect these things.

I had not been idling the past few nights, however. I was doing everything that even _might _help Edward when he finishes his change. I really didn't know what would help or not because I was changed under very different circumstances all these years ago. Not only that, I had not met many other vampires other than the Volturi. Basically, Edward's change was as new of an experience to me as it was to him.

There was one thing that I **knew** for certain that Edward would experience when he woke up - thirst. Burning, raging thirst. It might be so burning that he will go into a frenzy the moment that he completed his change. I did not want my house wrecked so I did an simple alternative. I got blood in a container for him to drink when he woke up. It was fairly easy to obtain.

That night, I put as many vials as I could carry in my pockets along with a syringe. Then, I went out the door and into the woods on a mission. I moved at a swift walk, sniffing the air every few moments, searching for an object suitable to my mission. After a few minutes, I found it. A deer. Instead of giving myself to my senses and hunting it, I lowered my walk into a crouch and started moving swiftly to the deer in perfect control of myself. I found a buck grazing on the edge of a clearing. He was oblivious to my presence. I smiled, and knew that I had found the perfect animal for what I wanted to do. I kept moving silently in a crouch with the night as my cloak trying to get as near to the buck as I could before he was alerted to my presence.

I got as close as twenty feet before he shot his head up and bolted. In the same instant, I sprang. I landed on him and wrestled with him, refraining from biting him. He was weak compared to my strength and did not struggle long. He became still, still enough for me to do my task. Sitting on his middle, I drew out my syringe from my pocket and drew blood from him at his neck and put it in a vial. I kept drawing blood until the buck was drained of all blood. I still had two or three vials left. I stood up from the now dead buck and ran home. I emptied all the vials into a container and put it in my office under my desk. Then, I cleaned the vials and the syringe and went back out to drain another animal.

I repeated this process all night and into the next evening until I felt that I had enough blood to sate Edward's incredible thirst when he woke up. Still, I drew some extra, just to be safe, I really didn't want an wrecked house.

* * *

It was now only a few hours until it was time for Edward to wake up. I called in sick at the hospital for the third time in my "sick" voice. Then, after I hung up with worried nurse wishing for me to get well, I waited. My to-do list was completed and there was nothing else for me to do. I listened to the screams of Edward growing farther and farther in-between and decrease in volume. Finally, it was just a moan that he uttered every few minutes. It would not be long now. I watched the sun make a beautiful goodbye to the sky before dropping under the horizon. The full moon rose to take the sun's place, lighting up the sky and the woods. The stars glittered and winked in the sky. The air became silent and peaceful with every animal that prowled the woods in the day nestled down to sleep. The nocturnal animals awoke and took to the woods in their silent movements as to not wake the sleeping creatures and hunted their prey. I loved the night for those simple reasons. The night provided peace, quiet and a beautiful natural light. It was also sinister, dangerous and full of fear and secrets. The night perfectly described the vampire as a whole, in my opinion.

The clock was counting down to the exact time when I bit him, three nights ago. At that time, he would wake up. Exactly three nights for the change. He only had a few minutes left. He was moaning less and less. He also grew still, the result of the pain from the change decreasing. He kept his eyes closed, unsure if the pain actually ended or not. I sympathized with him, I knew exactly what he was going through.

Finally, it was time.

* * *

**Good, bad, so-so? Remember, if you review, the chapters will be longer, if not.. then they will be short! Plus, if you don't review, then how will I know what you thought of this chapter?? So click the precious purple button below and leave me a review, pretty-please with cherries on top!**

**HorsecrazyJr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the other three books, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Here's chapter four. I'm sorry that it took so long. I made this chapter long in order to show my appreciation to my two reviewers for the last chapter. I hope you like it, and I couldn't decide whether to do it in Carlisle's or Edward's POV.**

**Thanks to parkerbaby and hAMBERger for reviewing!**

**Enjoy your read!**

* * *

"Edward," I said gently. "It's over. You can open your eyes now."

Edward's eyes shot open and looked over at me when I spoke. His face was that of confusion. "Dr. Cullen?" Edward inquired. "Is that you?"

"Aye," I affirmed. "Go ahead. I know you have questions." I mentally prepared myself for whatever he was going to do or ask. I had a feeling that he would not take this very well.

Edward paused, his brow creased in deep thought. After a moment, he looked at me in the eye and asked simply, "What happened?"

Ah, an easy question to answer yet a very difficult question to answer at the same time. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to explain. "You were on the verge of death, Edward. The influenza was about to take you, as it has already taken your mother," I began in a heavy voice, looking out the window, very far away in my thoughts. "It was not easy to do what I did. If it weren't for your mother, I would not have done what I did and you would've been dead by now."

"What do you mean by my mother? What exactly did you do, Dr. Cullen?" Edward asked cautiously, as if he didn't want to know the answer. I sighed heavily. I didn't want him to know, but he must. It is who, no _what_, he is now. I chose the easy question, coward that I am.

"Your mother was on her deathbed. She sped up her demise by attempting to nurse you. The last thing she said to me was for me to save you with all the skills that I possessed... and I did," I turned my head to look at Edward directly, whose now crimson eyes filled up with venom that substituted for tears, but tears would never fall again for him. "Your mother was the strongest and most resilient woman I knew. I have no idea how she was able to hold on to life even when she should've died hours before."

Edward took a shaky breath, no doubt out of mourning and love for his mother. "Everything seems different now. I can see more than I ever did. I can hear and smell more than I ever did. Not only that, I feel the best that I've felt in a long time," He commented, implying for me to tell him what happened to him.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Aye, that is because I changed you, can you figure out what you have become?"

Edward's face took on an confused look. He cocked his head and asked, "You mean to say that all this wasn't the cause of the influenza?"

It clicked then. He thought that all this was because of the influenza. I let out an roar of laughter. I couldn't help it, it was just too funny. Edward looked offended.

"No, Edward, this is not the cause of the influenza," I said, struggling to get my laughter under control. "I apologize for that, I should not have done that, but that was too funny." I sighed after watching a range of emotions run across Edward's face for a moment and said in a serious tone, "No, my son. The influenza kills. It does not give you enhanced vision, hearing, or smell. You are cured of the influenza now. You will never get ill again, never get harmed again, never get tired again, never sleep again, never eat again, never cry again, never have a heartbeat, and you will never age, you are stuck at this age now," I said in a now steely voice, looking out the window again. "You are now the world's best predator. Every being is now at your disposal and is your prey." Edward now looked at me in horror.

"Exactly what do you mean, Dr. Cullen?" Edward asked in a trembling voice. "What have I become? What have you done to me? Please don't beat around the bush, tell me _now._"

I locked my eyes with his and abandoned my human charade. I looked at him with the full bearing and stillness that only vampires possessed. I allowed my voice to change from the soothing tone that I used with humans to put them at ease to my vampire voice of steel and said this simple statement, short and to the point, "You are now a vampire, Edward."

Edward recoiled with shock. "Vampire?" he whispered in disbelief. "That cannot be true, vampires do not exist."

I let out a grim chuckle. "That's what we want the public to think, but at the same time, what you have learned about vampires are mostly myths," I paused. "We do not burn in the sun, we do not sleep in coffins, we do not turn into bats, and we do not have fangs but something far more potent to our prey."

I could see Edward's mind working, trying to figure out the flaw in my statement, any lie or half-truth, but couldn't find any. I let the silence stretch, letting Edward think. All of a sudden, Edward's face took on one of fear.

"Please tell me that the drinking blood part is a myth too," He pleaded with his voice and eyes.

I gulped and prayed that Edward would listen throughout my whole statement. "No, Edward," I began slowly. "That aspect of a vampire is not a myth. If that were a myth, that would change the essence of what an vampire is." Edward looked like this was near his breaking point. "However," I stressed. Edward perked up, his eyes filled with hope. "I do not drink human blood. I drink the blood from animals. I am one of the precious few who do. The majority of our kind drink human blood. Many find the yearning for human blood too difficult to resist. Human blood completely satisfies us while animal blood does not satisfy. It merely helps us keep the thirst at bay for a while."

"Thirst?" Edward questioned.

"Aye, thirst," I stated, feeling like a college professor giving a lecture. "The Hollywood version of the vampire drinks blood only when they desire it. They feel no draw or yearning for blood. That is not the case for real vampires. The burning that you feel in your throat," Edward rubbed his neck as I mentioned it, "is thirst. Burning and raging thirst, even more potent because you are a newborn vampire."

Edward interrupted by asking, "Newborn vampire?"

"A newly made vampire. You may be seventeen, my boy, but not in our world," I explained. "You have been born into our world by my bite. Your age in the human world does not matter. To us, you are a newborn who does not know the rules yet. One who does not have the experience or knowledge that comes with being a vampire. You will be considered a newborn vampire until a year has passed since your change."

"Why does it hurt so much?" Edward asked into the wall.

"The change?" He nodded and I sighed. "The change hurts because you are being changed completely. I injected venom into you by biting you and therefore touching you with my venom-coated teeth. The venom kills your organs, including your heart. It also basically freezes your body in time. It makes you hard as stone, fast as a jet, and cold as ice. You are so cold because the blood no longer runs in your veins, therefore giving you no warmth. The only reason why your blood ran through your veins while you were a human was to provide oxygen and nutrients to all the systems in your body. However, your blood is not completely gone yet. Newborn vampires are the strongest out of all vampires because they get extra strength from the blood that remains in your body. After a year, you will be like us fully with no blood left in your body," I finished with a weary sigh.

"You said that I will never age, is that true?" Edward questioned.

"Aye, my son," I answered. "Like I said, the venom freezes your body in time. You will also never die naturally. You will have to be killed, but it is not easy to kill a vampire."

"How can vampires be killed?" Edward whispered.

I sighed. I did not want to answer this question, but I will since he asked. "The only way to kill a vampire is to tear them apart into pieces and set the pieces on fire. If you just leave the pieces alone, they will simply reconnect and you will have an angry vampire on your hands."

Edward nodded. He seemed to run out of things to say or ask.

I decided to go ahead and give him the blood that I had, just to be safe. I didn't want to risk him not drinking any longer. I stood up and motioned my hand at him, "Come, my son." Edward got up and followed me out of the room. I went down the stairs and through the hallway to my office with Edward following me and looking around the house curiously. I told him to sit down in one of the chairs and bent down under my desk. I thanked the gods that I had not put the blood in a clear container. I handed the large container to him. "Drink," I ordered. "You don't have to drink all of it but I would feel better if you drank at least an third of it."

Edward opened the cap reluctantly and the smell of blood filled the air. Edward's eyes went wild and I feared for my house. I sighed in relief when Edward started drinking like mad. After a few minutes, Edward was done. He drank half of the whole thing, good grief! I shouldn't be surprised, though. Newborn thirst is even stronger and more uncontrollable than an older, regular vampire. I reached out my hand for the container and he handed it over to me with violently trembling hands. I frowned and capped the container and put it back under my desk.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"What have I done?" Edward whispered to no one in particular.

I sighed mentally. Oh boy. "My son, what you did was natural. You see that I did not lie or exaggerate when I spoke of thirst which is even more potent and uncontrollable for a newborn. It is what we are. You must accept that and I understand that it might take a while to accept. But to be frank, your thirst won't wait. You will be thirsty again in a few days, less than a week. But next time, it'll be different. I gave you this blood in a container because I did not want you to be overwhelmed by everything that has happened. Next time, we hunt." I walked from behind my desk and sat in the chair in front of Edward.

"I am a monster," he whispered, repulsed.

"No you are not," I admonished. "It may seem that way, but you are not a monster, rest assured. Just because we are vampires does not mean that we have to let this aspect of our life rule our lives. This does not define who we are, it may define _what_ we are. But that doesn't mean that we have to let ourselves hide and be ashamed of ourselves. I have met many wonderful vampires who don't let this define who they are."

Silence reigned the air for a few minutes. Edward looked around curiously in the meantime while I sat motionless in my chair, with a serene air. Edward broke the silence by asking, "Is this your house, Dr. Cullen?"

"First, please call me Carlisle. I am your companion now, and companions are rarely so formal to each other, no?" I raised an eyebrow and Edward nodded in assent. "Yes, Edward. This is my house and it is now yours too."

"What about my house back in Chicago?" Edward asked curiously. "I'm sure that I've inherited everything that my parent once owned."

"Aye, that's most likely," I replied. "But that house, right in the middle of Chicago, would not be safe for you."

"Why?" Edward queried.

I let my mouth change into the cold smile of a vampire. "With you being a newborn, you will probably slaughter the whole city. The yearning is very difficult for a newborn to control."

Edward's face was white as a ghost. "Does that mean I can never be around people again?"

"Not necessarily," I countered. "Like I said, newborn thirst is very hard to control, but give it a year or two and I think that you will have gained enough control to be amongst humans again."

"Is there any way that I can at least get my possessions from my house?"

"Well, I wouldn't trust you to get them," I replied slowly. "But I can certainly get them if you tell me what you need."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Of course."

"But not tonight, perhaps tomorrow night or some other night," I said.

"Very well," Edward replied.

"Good," I approved and leaned back in the chair that I was still sitting in. "Feel free to explore the house, Edward. It is now yours too." I motioned toward my office door, clearly ending the conversation, yet not unkindly.

"Yes, sir." Edward said, leaving the room.

A thought struck me that I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of earlier. How was I going to explain a new "son" in town? It was definitely time to move.

Hmm... I wonder where we should move to next.

* * *

**Good, bad, so-so? Please tell me you think in a review! Remember, if you review, your name will be included in my thanks at the beginning of every chapter that I post. So click that precious purple button and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I declare that I have no ownership to Twilight or its characters. That honor belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**

**Here's chapter five. I'm so sorry that I took forever to post and that this chapter is so short! My life has been in the way as it has known to be, hehe. I would like to thank BellaB08 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy your read!**

* * *

A few hours after Edward left my office, he came back to find me working on some papers for some patients. He sat in one of the chairs in front of my desks.

"Yes, Edward?" I looked up from my papers.

Edward sighed, "I'm bored."

I chuckled. "Perhaps you can read a book or help me with my work?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I'll read a book."

"Excellent." I stood up from my chair and walked around my desk toward the door. "Come with me, son" I beckoned him with my hand before I walked out the door. He was behind me in an instant. I led him to the bookshelf that I had in the hallway right besides the stairs. "Here's some books that I have, Edward. Feel free to read any book that is to your liking."

"Thanks, Carlisle! I love to read." Edward enthused and suddenly plucked a book off the shelf after a moment's glance.

"_Geez, that boy likes to read_," I thought to myself.

"I sure do, Carlisle." I heard Edward reply.

I froze. I didn't say anything! Unless...

"Edward," I hesitated. "Did you just hear me?"

"Hear what?" Edward turned to me with a questioning look on his face.

"_My mind_**.**" I thought to myself.

Edward's eyes went wide as understanding and comprehension dawned on him. He dropped the book in shock and I cringed as the book banged on the floor. Yep, my suspicions were proved true. The boy can read minds. I waited for the explosion and oh boy, it sure came.

"What is this?!" Edward thundered. "Have I finally gone crazy or is this some sort of twisted nightmare where I have yet to wake up from?! What is happening to me?!" Edward finished in an agonized voice. He collapsed onto the floor sobbing silently, tearless.

This was a delicate situation and I knew that if I didn't handle this accordingly, disaster would strike. "Edward, there is an aspect of the vampire that I have yet to tell you. Some vampires have extra abilities or powers, however you want to call them. They yield many advantages and a vampire is fortunate if they have one. Not every vampire has a power. I envy you, my son. Reading minds is an desirable gift to many and gives many advantages." Edward had stopped crying and was looking at me now. I continued, "While I understand that everything may be overwhelming, in time you will consider yourself lucky. In the meantime, we will discover the extent of your powers and learn what you can and cannot do." I finished gently.

"Carlisle, I think I will go crazy eventually with this power as you call it." Edward pointed out.

I smiled, "No Edward, you will not. I can give you a reason why and give you an perfect example." I motioned for Edward to follow me. This time, I led him to the living room. "Sit." I commanded him. He chose the chair closest to the window and I sat across from him. The heat from the fire blazing in the fireplace that I lit a few hours ago warmed our cold skins. "It is time that I tell you about the government of the vampire." I began with Edward hanging on my every word. "Our government consists of an ancient family that humans would consider royalty. The family is called the Volturi. They are greatly feared in our world. It consists of five family members. They are Aro, Marcus, Caius, and two others who are not very well-known and are kept secret." **(A/N: If you have read BD you will know who I refer to. I just didn't want to say it because I didn't want to spoil the book for anyone. If you have no idea what I'm talking about and you have read BD, just review me and ask me and I'll tell you) **"They are quite old, over three millennia old, I believe. But what makes them so greatly feared is their guard. The guard of the Volturi are the elite of vampires. The strongest and most powerful of us all. The Volturi handpick their guards especially and it is an honor for some and a horror for others. They are a merciless government and are not to be underestimated." I paused and took a deep breath. "What is my point, exactly? Well, Aro has an unique power which is like yours but also unlike yours at the same time. He can read minds also." I held my finger up which made Edward's mouth snap shut to an torrent of questions, no doubt. "However, he can read minds only through contact. When he is touching you, even for a mere second, you have no secrets from him. He knows all. He can see every thought, every memory that you possess. He is anything but crazy. He takes on even more information than you do and it does not make him crazy or mad. Do you see what I am trying to say, my son?" I questioned.

"Yes. That has greatly comforted me. Thank you, Carlisle." Edward responded.

"_Good. I am glad,_" I thought. "_Now you may do what you please._"

Edward smiled thinly and left the room to retrieve his dropped book. He was back in under two seconds and plopped down into the chair which he had just gotten up from and opened his book to read.

* * *

**Good, bad, so-so? Tell me what your precious thoughts are in a review! The beautiful purple button where you can do that is right below!** **If you do that, you get recognized by me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The day when I would own Twilight will be the day that the world has achieved world peace. (Which is highly unlikely so it is impossible that I will ever own Twilight. *sobs*)**

**So sorry that I took so long with this chapter. My excuse is the same one I've been giving for previous chapter – busy life. Thank you to BellazB08 (omg I just realized that I've been spelling your name wrong.. so sorry!), parkerbaby, and Hawktalon. of. Windclan for the reviews!**

**On with the story and I hope that you enjoy your read.**

**And so we go. (Sound familiar, anyone?)**

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

Two days have passed since that day when Edward woke up and found out that he could read minds. I am finally making the trip to Edward's house to retrieve his possessions. Edward had instructed me to get his piano books, his music CD's, mother's jewelry, his clothes, and a family portrait. He had also told me exactly where to find each, so I had no trouble finding each of the items.

After retrieving everything in his house that he requested, I walked out the door with my bag filled with his possessions in hand. As my other hand touched the knob to close the door, a thought occurred to me. What if I managed to retrieve his mother's ring? He could give it to his future mate if he desired. Yes, an excellent idea.

Sadly, no ideas are without flaws as I realized that if I went to the morgue at the hospital, I would be in serious trouble because people would recognize me and wonder why I had lied about being sick. I quickly came up with a solution. I went into a shop down the street from Edward's house. I swiftly located a wig on the shelves and purchased it. It was a black wig that looked like a tornado hit it. Perfect. No one would look at me with this. If your hair was not perfect, you were a nobody. Harsh, I know but reality stumps all.

I put the wig on and ran at human speed with the strap of my bag slung around my shoulder and chest to the hospital twenty miles from Edward's house. I did not know if her body was still there, it might've already be buried. I prayed that this was not the case. When I arrived at the hospital and walked into the morgue, I saw a human wearing a doctor's coat with a clipboard in hand, standing over a dead body, taking notes. I kept my head down and took a discreet sniff. Success!

She was still here, thank god. I walked at a normal human pace, as to not startle the note-taking doctor, over to the particular door that held her body. I rolled her out and took inventory. She still wore the same gown that she died in, and the jewelry that she wore when she admitted herself at the hospital. According to this brief glance, she had not been touched since she died. I took off her ring and her necklaces and bracelets and put them in my bag. Before rolling her back in, I said a brief prayer, wishing her good days in heaven, a place forbidden to vampires. But I had no time to linger in my thoughts because of a simple reason.

The sun was about to rise.

"_Is it just me or is this becoming a habit?_" I wondered as I moved out of the hospital with haste, disposing of the wig into a trash can a street down from the hospital. I again ran in the fastest "human" pace that I could without arousing suspicion. I ran faster as I reached the outskirts of Chicago and even faster when I reached the woods. I made it with several seconds to spare, thank goodness. I feverishly hoped that Edward hadn't done anything damaging in my absence.

When the house came into the view, I listened hard for anything that would indicate trouble. I heard nothing but the silence was suddenly the loudest sound in the world. I became slightly panicked. Was Edward alright?

I rushed into the house, calling Edward with my mind. He was beside me in an instant.

I sighed with relief.

"You should have more faith in me, you know," Edward retorted. "I might not be completely in control, but I'm not stupid."

I chuckled at the teenager. "Call me obsessive. It's just the way I am."

A thought occurred to me. "Edward, were you listening for my mind when I was coming in?"

"No." Edward shook his head in the negative with a frown. "Why?"

"Hmm, I'm curious as to what your range is." I replied with my brow furrowed in thought. I put my left lower arm across my body and propped my right elbow on it with my right hand rubbing my chin pensively. "Edward," I spoke up after a moment of deep thought. "Do you want to experiment now, or wait until some other time?" I looked at him and Edward's face was unreadable.

Edward looked down at the floor. He remained that way for several moments. I frowned. I shifted my weight to my right foot and wait ed for him to reply.

"No." Edward replied simply as he met my eyes with an overwhelmed expression. "I'm still trying to understand the extent of what I have become and I am still overwhelmed with my power."

I understood immediately and felt bad. I was pushing him past what he was ready for.

"Don't feel bad, Carlisle." Edward replied quietly to my thoughts. "While I may not understand everything that has happened to me, I am curious about my power but I do not think I am ready to experiment because I am afraid at what I might find out."

"Of course, Edward. I understand." I assured him with a kind smile. Then, I mentally slapped myself in the head as a thought occurred to me. How could I have forgotten about the purpose of my absence?!

"Forgive me, Edward," I apologized. "I have, until now, forgotten about the possessions that you asked me to get. I, however, got a few extra that I think you will be extremely pleased about." I began fishing out his possessions out of the bag that was still slung over my shoulder and chest. I then realized that if I attempted to give it all to Edward right here, he would drop them all for I had collected a substantial amount of his possessions.

"Come up to my bedroom, Edward. I'll put everything on the bed." I started walking up to my bedroom with Edward steps behind me. I reached the bedroom and started dumping everything onto the bed. Edward gasped with shock and appreciation when he saw his mothers' jewelry.

"Carlisle," Edward choked out with his face filled with emotion as he gave me a bear hug. "How can I thank you?"

"You don't need to," I replied kindly. "Your companionship alone is thanks enough. I have been alone for a very _long_ time. It is nice to know that I no longer will be alone for the rest of eternity." I smiled at him and added in my thoughts, "_An eternity alone is no picnic._"

Edward chuckled and for the first time since I returned home, I looked at his eyes.

My day suddenly got worse, for Edward's eyes were no longer red but almost pitch black with thirst. Nope, this hunt would definitely be no fun.

* * *

**Good, bad, so-so? Tell me what you think. One of my reviewers tells me that I am rushing through my story, do y'all agree or disagree? Remember more reviews = longer chapters. Go ahead, click that review button. Come on, I know you want to ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever own it. If I did, I would be a millionaire.**

**Thank you to BellazB08 and Hawtalon. of. Windclan for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Be warned, this is a long chapter but I felt that this should not be broken down so it is all in a long chapter.**

**Enjoy your read.**

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

**(A/N: all italics will be Carlisle's thoughts directed at Edward.)**

I enjoy hunting alone. It is easier because I do not have to worry about anyone else and whether they had a good hunt. Nothing beats the feeling of self-accomplishment and the rush of adrenaline when I move for the kill. Just the prey and me, nothing and no one else. Of course, the prey is always filled with fear at the threat that I posed. Fear clings to their flesh like the body heat that humans possess and the smell of it permeates the air. Many flee and that would save their measly lives if my kind weren't the best predators in existence. Unfortunately for the poor animals, we are. The other benefit of hunting alone is that no competition exists from another vampire. It was simple. Hunt and go home. Now, I no longer have that luxury.

I am made up of two parts. One is Carlisle Cullen, a young, charming doctor. This part of me was the part that I would rather keep if I had to choose between the two. When I walked amongst humans, I emitted calmness, intelligence, kindness, and compassion. While this part of myself is the one that I assume most of the time and was able to maintain through infallible self-control, my other part was always fighting for dominance over my being.

Usually, I do not let that part win. The only time that the vampire part emerges is on the hunt. When that part finally breaks through my barriers, I am no longer Carlisle Cullen but an absolute, true vampire. A vampire on the hunt, bloodthirsty and out of control, is truly a being to fear. Even to another vampire.

I decided to keep it simple for Edward's first hunt. The poor boy was close to his breaking point. I pitied him but this time of his life will soon pass, I was sure of it. He was merely new to this world but he would adjust in time. We all did. We had to, really. It was either adjust or go mad. The first hunt would be the worst because of the simplicity of itself. It was the first time when Edward would see me reveal my true nature and it would also be a first for him to give himself to his senses. The drinking of blood at the house really didn't count because he didn't have time to go into a frenzy. I had literally forced him to drink from that container.

This time, it would be different because Edward will hunt with me. I dashed around the house getting ready. I changed into "hunting-appropriate" clothes, as I called them. "Hunting-appropriate" clothes consisted of thick boots, dark pants, and a thick shirt, usually wool or fleece. I also made sure that the house was in order and put away anything fragile or breakable simply because I'm paranoid and didn't want to take chances with Edward. He might still be out of control when we came back to the house. I hoped that I could prevent that but it was always better to be prepared, just in case.

Edward really didn't know exactly what was going to happen yet. For that I was grateful and I tried not to think about it too much until it was necessary. I thought about mindless things like cleaning up the house and getting ready to leave.

Finally, I was ready physically. It was a different matter entirely in the mental sense. I was not ready for Edward to experience everything associated with hunting, but he must if he is to survive.

_Let's go_.

Edward followed me out of the door with a confused expression. I was still not thinking about hunting but instead reciting all the two-hundred and six bones in the human body over and over.

"Carlisle, what are you hiding from me?" Edward asked cautiously.

_I will tell you in a few moments. Just follow me for now._ I picked up the pace from a human walk into a full-out run with Edward right beside me, keeping up easily. We ran until we were deep into the woods. I knew of a clearing and I was planning on taking Edward there to explain everything.

We reached the clearing in no time at all. It was located in the thickest part of the forest. No human knew of this spot. It was beautiful and small. Lush green grass stretched from one end to another. The trees and vegetation came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the clearing. Peace occupied the serene air. A relaxing place, no less. **(A/N: picture on my profile)**

I plopped down in the soft grass and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of fresh grass under me. Edward lithely sank to the ground beside me and said nothing. I sighed and groaned internally. I was not ready for this but this was the best time. I sat up and turned to face my new companion fully. I decided to conduct my side of the conversation entirely in thought.

_Edward,_ I began heavily._ What we are about to do is hunt._

Edward's face froze in shock as he understood what I meant.

_I brought you here to explain briefly what exactly happens when a vampire is on the hunt._

Edward's face was still frozen in shock. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes were glazed over, unblinking. He did not move an inch.

I sighed and continued. _A vampire on the hunt is nothing short of dangerous. It would be catastrophic if you were near humans. When a vampire is on the hunt, their body is no longer being controlled by their mind. Rather, their senses control their body; the most dominant being the sense of smell._

I paused to check how Edward was coping. He was not taking it well. I did not expect him to. His expression was no different. I waited for him to process all this information before continuing.

Approximately five minutes passed before I felt that Edward had recovered enough to absorb more information and continued.

_One drink of blood does not sustain us forever. It is only enough to last for two weeks at the most. As the days increase since a previous feeding, the burning in our throats increases and therefore, we get thirsty._ _Then we know that we must hunt again._

I glanced at his face again and the poor boy was about to lose it.

_Edward?_

Edward burst into tearless sobs. I was suddenly filled with empathy and understanding. I had once been in the exact spot he was in now, only then I had no one to help me. All these years ago, I had been alone. Edward was fortunate. I wrapped my arms around his shaking body and just held him.

"Why must it be like this?!" Edward agonized. "Why does this have to be so hard?!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I said nothing. Let him vent it out, it was good for him.

"I don't understand," Edward continued in a broken voice. "How can the world be so cruel?"

I let out a grim chuckle. He was dead on target. The world was indeed cruel but we must accept what we are given and deal with it. I had learned that long ago. That was the simple reason that I became a doctor. I felt like I had to make up for what I had become.

"Really?" Edward questioned with his eyes on mine. His lip was still trembling from his crying a few moments ago. "You feel that way?"

Ah, he had been listening in on my thoughts. It was extremely convenient now. "Yes, Edward." I replied gently. "I do."

Edward gazed off into the distance for a moment. Then, he suddenly looked like he was about to lose it again. He caught himself and took a moment to compose himself. "You seemed like you had more to say, Carlisle and thank you for thinking the things you did, that greatly comforted me."

_Your welcome, and you're right. I do have more to say, but the question is not about me. It is about you. Do you want to hear more?_

"Yes," he replied calmly. "I apologize for my behavior. That was inexcusable."

I gawked at him. Who did he think he was, Superman? "Edward!" I spoke for the first time. "It is _not_ inexcusable! You reacted in a normal way! I would not have reacted any differently if I were in your shoes. No one is invincible over emotion. Emotions are a gift. Understand that, Edward." I gazed intently into his eyes, trying to get the message across.

He nodded curtly, his jaw set. I sighed. I would not be winning this argument today, but perhaps some other time. _As I was saying_, _Edward, a vampire cannot last long without feeding. The loss of blood in our body makes us extremely thirsty and weak. Therefore, it is harder to resist and the humans near us are at great risk. Do you understand thus far, Edward?_

I looked at his face for affirmation and received a nod.

_I will guide you in the right direction for this hunt. After you catch a scent, just follow through. Do not resist, let your senses take over. Your body knows what to do. Are you ready, my son? _I rose from the ground and waited for Edward. I was ready to get this over with.

Edward took a deep breath and rose from the ground. "I doubt I'll ever be ready for this but let's get on with it."

I chuckled. _Then let's hunt. _I moved into a run and was out of the clearing in one stride with Edward beside me. _I will hunt first so you can have an idea of what it's like and what to do. We will only hunt deer today. They are an easy kill._ Edward shuddered at that word. _I know, my son. Believe me, I know. But animals are far better than people, no?_

Edward's face suddenly was whiter than paper. If he could've fainted, he would have.

_Aye, but remind me to explain something to you when we finish and go back to the house. _I sniffed the air and caught the scent of deer a mile away. It was a fairly large herd from the smell of it. _Take a deep breath, Edward. What do you smell?_ Edward took a deep breath and I knew he caught the scent. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. _Smell it? _Edward nodded. _Then watch me when I hunt. Then you may catch your own kill. But move swiftly, these deer won't just stand there and enjoy the scenery, waiting for you to kill them. They will flee._

Edward nodded once to show that he understood. He looked like he was about to lose control, though. _Hold your breath if you need to. It helps._ Edward looked surprised but did as I suggested. I was breathing normally, waiting for Edward to compose himself before hunting myself. It was vital that Edward watched this hunt, it would set the basics for him when he hunted himself. Edward nodded once again to show that he was in control. As soon as he gave his nod, I released my grip on the part that was Carlisle Cullen and became a true vampire in every sense of the word. I surrendered myself wholly to the vampire and took off in a full-out run. In seconds, I reached the herd and every deer shot their head up and began to flee but they did not have time to go far. For in the same instant that shot their head up, I sprang.

I landed on top of a doe. She struggled but ceased as soon as I bit into her neck and began to gorge myself on her blood. Ahh, the burning in my throat was instantly relieved. I regained control for a moment to look up to check on Edward and saw him still standing off to a distance with a stunned look on his face. He will have to wait, for I was not finished with this particular deer. I turned back to the bleeding doe and gorged myself again on her blood.

When I was done, I rose and left the drained doe where she was. The herd was completely gone with no evidence of their previous presence. _Edward?_ I asked, concerned.

"H-How-how did you do that?" asked Edward, his voice filled with disbelief and shock.

I smiled kindly. _I did what every vampire does. Hunt. You do not need to know how to do it. Your body knows, it's ingrained into every fiber of your being. Do not worry yourself on rights and wrongs. In this game, there are no wrongs. _

"But how does your body know?" Edward questioned, confused.

_The same way that you know everything else. It's called instinct. You just simply know some things without being previously taught._

"Is it my turn?" Edward asked with fear creeping into his voice.

_I am not completely satisfied. I must hunt another deer in order to be completely satisfied. You can watch again if you wish but I expect you to catch your own kill before the herd completely escapes. Can you do that?_

"I don't know. It looks so hard." Edward responded.

_Trust me, it's not. It's very easy when you give yourself to your senses. I know from long experience. Do not underestimate_ _the vampire within you. It knows what to do._

"I can try," Edward bit his lip.

_You can do it,_ I encouraged._ In no time, this will be a breeze to you._

Edward sighed in surrender and nodded his assent.

_Then let's go. I personally cannot wait to get some more deer in me._

Edward shuddered.

I laughed and moved again into a flat-out run with Edward beside me. I caught the scent of the same herd, plus some fear mixed into it. _Oh, before I forget. You can get more deer if you need it. Do whatever it takes to satisfy your thirst, you are more thirsty because you are a newborn._

Edward grimaced but nodded curtly.

It was the last thing I saw before I gave myself to my senses and hunted the deer with Edward growling savagely beside me.

* * *

**Good, bad, so-so? I apologize for the length of the chapter but I couldn't stop myself. The words kept coming and coming and what could I do??**

**Anyway, please click that beautiful button below and leave me a review. These reviews make my day. ;)**


End file.
